The New Hero
by tiffanythetimpani
Summary: A Roman Senior Centurion is Greek, and is sent to Cap Half-Blood. Circe challenges her, and with all odds against her, she prepares for war.
1. Chapter 1-The Senior Centurion

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Senior Centurion of the Fourth Cohort**_

Amelia "Amy" Roberts absentmindedly made the room snow. Over in the corner, Lily, a daughter of Mars, noticed her staring and shot her a look of contempt. She hastily pulled a jacket over her blue _Doctor Who_ t-shirt. Unfortunately, Amy recognised the shirt.

"Hey!" She said, standing up and walking over to Lily. "That's my shirt you're wearing, you know. Quit stealing my clothes and buy your own in New Rome." She yanked Lily's jacket off and checked the t-shirt tag. Sure enough, it had Amy's initials on it.

Lily sneered, whipping the shirt off and throwing it into Amy's face. "What power does a girl with only a dad have over a girl who's a _real_ demigod?" She pulled another shirt, one of her own, on, and yanked the jacket out of Amy's hand. "But I suppose I have to obey you, since you're the senior centurion." She smirked and pranced out the door.

Amy felt the hatred and anger churning inside of her. It was true-her father was a mortal, and he refused to tell her who her mother was. He had simply told her that she shouldn't worry about it, only that she was a demigod, but was also descended from many of the gods, and a long line of half-bloods. In fact, a few of her ancestors were the hero Perseus, son of Jupiter, and Hercules, the strongest man on earth. But even so, she had no idea who her mother was-no one could think of any Roman god of magic. She put the t-shirt into her drawer, stuffed some denarii into her pocket, clipped her magic keychain flashlight onto her jeans, and went outside, heading out to New Rome.

"Hi!" Her friends, Caleb Potwell and Susan Greenville, hurried up to her, grinning. "Come on, let's go get some coffee at the cafe." They took either of her arms and dragged her away.

Over the coffee, Amy told them what Lily had said. Susan snorted. "What a snappy retort. I honestly do not know how she thinks of them It's so original." They laughed. She shook her head. "Really, though, she doesn't have to rub it in. Anyways, who listens to Lunatic Lily?" Amy shrugged and took a sip, then added more cream.

After the coffee, they headed back outside. Caleb was unusually quiet. "Caleb, what's up?" Amelia asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just did some research of Greek gods last night."

"And?" Susan urged.

"Well...Amy, you have ADHD and dyslexia, right?"

"Yes…" Amy said slowly.

"I met a Greek demigod over Facebook, and he said that Greek demigods have ADHD and dyslexia. The ADHD helps you in battle, and the dyslexia means that your brain is meant to read Ancient Greek. Oh, and you attract monsters. You have some kind of special scent."

"So...you mean I'm Greek?" Amy asked, afraid of the answer.

Caleb's eyes were dark, his expression serious. "Yes, that's what I mean. More research said that your mother might be Hecate, a minor goddess-the goddess of magic and crossroads."

Amy's heart sank. Was she Greek? Was that why she could never find her mother, why she could never fit in correctly? Suddenly, a piercing alarm screeched. The alarm for intruders. "Quick! Get back to the cohorts!" Amy ran off to the Fourth Cohort, while Caleb and Susan ran towards the First Cohort. She burst into the room, where the rest of her Cohort was getting ready for battle. She put on her armor and helmet, then unclipped her keychain flashlight and pressed the button. It sprang into her sword, which was half Celestial Bronze and half Imperial Gold, and grabbed her shield. She also slapped on her elastic bracelet with the bow and arrow charm on it, then rushed out. "LEGIONARIES! FORM YOUR RANKS!" She shouted, raising her sword. The Fourth Cohort got into position. They started off to the entrance of Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2-The Battle of Grief

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Battle of Grief**_

What met their eyes was chaos. Monsters of all kinds were battling against the campers. There could be no organization here-it would take too long to form strategies. "LEGIONARIES OF THE FOURTH COHORT! SCATTER AND FIGHT!" Everyone separated and started to fight. Amy took on an _empousa_, lashing out with her sword. The _empousa_ hissed and lunged. Amy dodged it and gutted it. It disintegrated. _Disintegrated into yellow dust! That's Greek! Monsters never attack us! What's happening?_ She thought, leaping onto a hellhound and bringing her sword onto it's head. She moved on to battle another hellhound. When she sliced open it's stomach, she turned and saw Caleb and Susan fighting another round of _empousai_. Everywhere, Romans were falling. What was happening?! Then it hit her-the Romans were used to fighting as a legion, not like this. This is what a Greek would do. The _empousai _cackled and hissed, brandishing its claws. Susan screamed as a hellhound attacked her and broke her neck with a quick twist of its paws. _SNAP!_ Amy froze in horror as Susan fell to the ground, her head angled in a funny position. The _empousa _sank her fangs into Caleb's neck, and his eyes glazed over. Amy could tell that he had met the same fate as Susan. Anger, grief, and fear unfroze her. She gave a scream of rage and raised her sword, charging at the hellhound and _empousa_. Blood roared in her ears as she slashed at the hellhound, then sliced the _empousa_ in half. She scrambled away, smashing her sword down onto the drakon's eyes. Soon, all of the monster were gone. And the remaining Romans were staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3-The Graecus

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Graecus**_

"Graecus." Lily hissed, glaring at Amy. The others looked confused. "_GRAECUS_!" Lily shouted. "She is a Greek. She does not belong here." The Romans started to close in on Amy. "Stop." Reyna commanded. The demigods stopped. "We can tell she is Greek, but we must let her stay until we can appoint a new Senior Centurion of the Fourth Cohort." There was a hungry gleam in Lily's eyes.

That night, Reyna made an announcement. "Romans of the Twelfth Legion!" She called. The talk quieted down. "Two of our fellow Romans have fallen today- Caleb Alvin Potwell and Susan Jane Greenville. They died fighting for our honor, and we will honor them in turn for their service to Rome." She picked up her glass of apple cider and raised it in a toast. "To Caleb and Susan-Roman heroes." The rest of the Romans in the pavilion followed her lead and took of a sip of apple cider or champagne, depending on their age. Amy miserably stared at the two empty seat at her table that her best friends usually occupied.

"Also, we have another legionary we would like to honor." Reyna turned to Amy, who blushed red. "Amelia Roberts-you may be Greek, but your Greek blood saved us all. We can never repay you. Caleb and Susan may not come back, but thanks to you, we are still here. Rome thanks you for your service. Unfortunately, we cannot allow you to stay at Camp Jupiter, and you will have to fend for yourself. Once again, Rome thanks you for your bravery, honor, and loyalty. The Fourth Legion will need a new Senior Centurion-and it will be Lily Claire Thomas." There were a few calls of congratulations, but no one really like Lily much. "But, we must toast to our former Centurion-to Amy!" "To Amy!" The crowd cheered.


	4. Chapter 4-Camp Half-Blood

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

A few days later, Amy woke up with a faun staring at her. She yelped and scrambled away. "I don't have any change!"

"What?" The faun frowned. "I don't want change. I'm a satyr, not a homeless."

"Oh…" _Satyr._ Of course-she was not a Roman anymore. She'd left Camp Jupiter in search of the Greeks.

"You're a demigod." The satyr commented on. "You're not the child of a major god, but you're powerful."

"Hmm." Amy mumbled, digging some beef jerky out of her backpack. "Where are we?"

"New Jersey. Next to the East River-the Williamsburg Bridge."

"Oh." Had she really walked that far in the past three weeks?

"I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood. That's the Greek camp for half-bloods. You know you're a demigod, right?" She nodded. "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Umm...I just know that it's my mom, and she's Greek, not Roman."

"Oh. Were you raised in Camp Jupiter?" She nodded again. "OK, then. You ready?" She stood up. "Let's go catch a bus."

When they finally found a bus, they got on and paid. Soon, they got to the edge of Manhattan. "You'd better get ready to have a long walk-unless you know how to drive-then we can steal a car."

"I'm not going to steal any car." She responded. "Where is it?"

"That way." The satyr pointed towards the middle of nowhere.

"Um...ok." She started hiking up the hills.

After a while, the satyr pointed to a pine tree at the top of the next hill. "There it is! Hurry up." He started to trot towards the pine tree quickly.

"The camp boundaries?" She guessed.

"Yes. It protects the camp, with the help of the Golden Fleece. A girl named Thalia, daughter of Zeus, died there. Zeus turned her into a pine tree, but the Golden Fleece turned her back to human. She's with the Hunters of Artemis now."

"The Golden Fleece? Like, _the_ Golden Fleece?" Amy said incredulously.

"Yes. Percy Jackson and some other demigods got it back a few summers ago. You'll meet him. Almost there!"

After ten minutes of hiking, they finally reached the pine tree. Amy wiped the sweat off her brow. "_Woah."_ The camp was like any mortal summer camp-except the fact that the campers were demigods with weapons, naiads and dryads were flirting with the boys, and satyrs and a centaur were walking around.

The satyr nodded. "Well, I'll take you to Chiron, and I'll be off."

_Chiron?_ Amy knew the Greek myths, and Chiron was the centaur who had trained Hercules, one of her many famous ancestors. "Chiron!" The satyr called. The centaur cantered over.

"Ah, a new demigod. Thank you, Wilson." Chiron shook hands with Amy and nodded to Wilson the satyr.

"No problem." Wilson waved to Amy and clopped off.

"So...what is your name, half-blood?" Chiron asked.

"Amelia Roberts. I came from Camp Jupiter."

Chiron's eyes widened. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Well...we couldn't find my mother in Rome, so I'm Greek."

"I see. Do you have any sense who your mother is?"

"No. One of my friends said it might be Hecate, but I'm not sure…"

"Can you control the Mist?"

"Yes. I can also summon water, storms, snow, the dead, and other stuff."

"Hm...well, I'll get one of our campers to show you the Hermes cabin. That's where the unclaimed stay. Percy!"

A tall guy with black hair and sea-green eyes came over. A girl with honey-blonde hair and stormy grey eyes accompanied him.

"Yeah, Chiron?" The guy, Percy, stared at her.

"Please take Amelia-"

"Amy." Amy corrected him.

"Amy to the Hermes Cabin. Then show her around camp."

"Got it. Come on." Percy said to Amy. They walked off with her following.

"You're Percy Jackson. The guy with the Golden Fleece." Amy guessed.

"Yeah. And this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Hi." Annabeth nodded to her.

"Hey." Amy said. Then she turned back to Percy. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon, god of the seas. Who's yours?"

"Unknown. It's my mother, that's all I know."

Percy frowned. "But Zeus said that all demigods will be claimed by the time they're thirteen."

"Maybe he forgot." They stopped at one of the cabins.

"Here we are-Hermes Cabin. Why don't you drop off your stuff?" Annabeth suggested.

Amy went inside, and found an empty bunk. She dropped her stuff on it. There was no way she belonged in this cabin-her dad was mortal, and she didn't have salt-and-pepper hair-her hair was golden. Oh well. At least she had somewhere to stay. She headed back outside. A conch horn rang in the distance.

"Dinner. We'll show you around tomorrow. Follow your Cabin to the dining area." Percy and Annabeth waved and walked away.

Amy stood here for a moment, then turned back into the cabin. "Hi." Two guys, identical twins, grinned at her.

"Hi." She said without enthusiasm.

"So, your dad's Hermes?" The shorter of the two slid off his bunk.

"No, my dad's mortal." The whole cabin groaned.

"Not that again. I thought that was over since Percy made them swear upon the River Styx!" Someone grumbled.

"Ah well. Let's go get dinner. Campers, file out!" The twins led the way towards the dining area.


	5. Chapter 5-Claimed at the Campfire

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Claimed at the Campfire**_

After dinner, the camper went to the campfire-Amy enjoyed the smores. The campfire reflected the camper's moods-right now it was red and roaring. The Apollo cabin led the sing-along. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Bull's Run, so they sang a Civil War song-Goober Peas. That was what the soldiers called peanuts and ate as they marched. That meant the date was… July 21. That also meant today was her sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday to her.

"Campers!" Chiron shouted. "Today we have a new camper-Amelia Roberts." The campers cheered, and Amy blushed. "She will stay in the Hermes Cabin until her mother claims her." The campers were silent. Then the muttering broke out. Then, the Mist swirled around Amy.

"What the-?" Amy lifted her arms out of the fog. The Mist showed crossroads.

"Hecate." Chiron looked grave. "You are a daughter of Hecate."


	6. Chapter 6-Augustus Black

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Augustus Black**_

The Hecate Cabin was not very popular There was only three other people besides her.

"That's your bunk." A girl pointed to the empty bunk in the dark, lonely corner.

"Okay." Amy dumped her stuff under the bunk. "I heard there's a camp store. Where is it? I need to get some stuff."

"Next to the Big House. That's the big blue house."

"Thanks." Amy walked out and went to the store to buy some toiletries.

When she got to the camp store, she picked out a blue toothbrush, some Colgate toothpaste, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, things for female purposes(comb, deodorant, perfume, hair brush, etc.), and some hair ties. A camper with blonde hair a blue eyes stared. She stared back at him and went to pay.

The guy at the counter looked at the stuff in her arms. "Twenty-three."

"Um...ok." Amy dug forty-three denarii out and laid it on the counter. The guy's eyes widened. "We don't accept Roman money. This is a Greek camp. Got any drachmas?"

Her cheeks burned. "No…"

He shook his head. "Sorry, you'll just have to wait until you get some drachmas somewhere."

The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came over. "It's all right-I'll pay." He dug out twenty-three golden drachmas and handed it over to the guy at the counter.

"Thank you. Have a nice night." The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes followed Amy out the door.

"Th-thank you." Amy stammered.

"Don't mention it-it's kind of a tradition that if there's a new camper with no money, an Apollo camper will pay."

"I'll pay you back somehow."

"No you won't. I won't take it. It's a tradition that we don't accept IOUs. Don't break the tradition."

She snorted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're that new Hecate camper, right? Alice, right?"

"Amelia Roberts. But you can call me Amy."

"Okay, Amelia."

"Just Amy." She corrected him.

"Right. Anyways, _Just Amy_, I'm Augustus. Augustus Black, son of Apollo." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Augustus Black."

"Well..this is my cabin. Nice meeting you."

"You too. And thanks. Good-night, Augustus."

"Good-night, Just Amy Amelia Roberts."

Amy fell asleep that night with excitement buzzing around her brain.


	7. Chapter 7-Canoeing

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Canoeing**_

It was three months later at camp. Amy woke and waited for one of the children of Hermes, Will, to come out of the bathroom. For some reason, they all considered themselves not related at all, so Will like to flirt with her. Which was weird, because Hecate was Zeus and his siblings' cousin, and Hermes was Zeus's son, so she was something like Will's great-great cousin or something. He came out of the bathroom with no shirt on, holding a towel. He grinned and looked down at her-he was three inches taller than her, and Amy was 5'7. So he was 5'10.

"Hey. What's up, Amelia?" He flung the towel around his neck.

She blushed. "I was waiting for you. What are you doing here anyways? I thought your dad was Hermes."

"He is. But your bathroom is the least-used one in camp, and the Hermes Cabin is the most-used. So we have to use the bathrooms in the minor gods' cabin, or else we'd be in there from dusk till dawn." He flashed his stunning smile at her, his blue eyes crinkling. He stepped closer, so their torsos were touching and he almost kissed her. "Care to share the bathroom with me?"

She gave him a playful shove. "No thanks. Now put on a shirt, and quit showing off your six-pack." He chuckled, pulled on his blue swim team logo t-shirt on.

"See you at training." He pulled on his red lifeguard sweatshirt and walked out the door.

Amy went into the bathroom and got ready for training. Then she went out to the canoeing lake. Will waved at her while he lugged a canoe into the water. "

"Hey, Amy. Over here!" He grabbed two paddles and gave one to her.

"Thanks." She took it and climbed into the canoe. She jumped in after her.

"Let's go!" They began paddling away from the shore. "Let's go over there!" He nodded towards a small island about a hundred and fifty feet out into the lake.

"Why?"

"I've never been there. I can't canoe that far. This is the first time I've ever canoed with a partner."

"Oh." Amy felt awkward. "So...what happens if we fall into the water? Are there, like, giant killer catfish in there to eat us?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He assured her.

"That's good." She stared into the water while paddling. Suddenly, he grabbed her face and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

After all his flirting, she had never thought anything _serious_ would happen between them.

She was completely wrong.

His lips were warm against hers, and his hand were as encasing as the hunter's trap she had encountered(and got caught in) during her search for Camp Half-Blood. They moved up and got tangled in her blonde hair, the other wrapped around her waist.

Her brain was fuzzy, and one of her owns hands were curled up on his chest, the other still on her paddle.

And what would happen next?

Well, she kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8-The Challenge

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The Challenge**_

Will was holding Amy's hand and singing loudly at the campfire(with lyrics about a bad likeness of Kronos) when it happened. Or started, actually. Amy's friends Flora, daughter of Aphrodite, and Lucas, son of Hebe. Then the fire roared even higher, and the campers screamed and jumped away. A women stood in the flames.

"Circe." Annabeth growled.

Circe...the lady who turned men into animals. Amy gripped Will's hand tighter as she drew her sword(Her flashlight-sword was in her cabin-she was still trying to work the magic so that it always came back to her, clipped to her jeans[because she always wore jeans], kind of like Percy Jackson's sword).

"The gods have challenged me to fight a fellow child of Hecate. So, demigods, which of you are children of Hecate? Which one of you is brave enough to fight me? If no one steps forward, then I will destroy your little camp."

Amy let go of Will's hand and shakily stood forward. None of her other siblings stood forward. Will caught her hand again and pulled her back. "No. You can't go. It's a trap. She'll kill you all off!"

"I have to. It's a challenge. Besides, wouldn't it be better I if died instead of everyone in this camp?" Amy pulled her hand away and walked shakily towards the campfire.

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9-The First Battle

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_The First Battle_**

Circe laughed and summoned a ball of fire. "You, demigod? You don't look very powerful...and you haven't been here very long, you don't have any camp beads. Are you sure, sister?"

"Yes." Amy said boldly.

"So be it, Amelia Roberts." Circe lobbed the ball of fire at her. Amy dodged it and glowed with power-Hecate had blessed her.

"I am the descendant of Perseus and Heracles. I am from a long line of the most powerful demigods in the history of mankind. I obtain powers from all gods. I am the most powerful child of Hecate. You cannot defeat me." A crack of lightning blasted Circe and the other campers away. Thunder rumbled.

Circe snarled and got up. "You think you can defeat me, child? I am Circe, one of the most powerful sorceresses of all!" She threw another fireball at Amy."

Amy rolled and dropped her sword. She concentrated and closed her eyes, just like what Percy Jackson looked like during Capture the Flag. She felt a tugging sensation in her gut and created a swirling sphere of water. Then she thrust her hand out towards Circe, and the water hurled at the sorceress. Circe was scooped up into the sphere and rose up into the air. The sphere suddenly exploded, and Circe dropped to the ground, gasping.

"Enough for one night, demigod. I will now wage war against you all of your puny little friends." Circe disappeared, and Amy blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10-The War of Magic

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The War of Magic**_

Amy woke up sputtering and shivering-they'd dumped ice-cold water on her.

"Amy?" Annabeth and a bunch of other campers were standing over her in concern-she was still next to the campfire. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Amy sat up, and the other kids backed away. Some looked terrified of her. "What happened? How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes." Annabeth gave her a hand up. "You just collapsed, then we got some water from the lake."

"Thanks." Amy swayed as black spots danced in front of her eyes.

"You just collapsed from exhaustion. Nothing to worry about. Go back to your cabin and rest. We'll talk about this in the morning." Amy was very glad to get some rest. Will wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to the Hecate Cabin.

"You know, that was some serious fighting. You've got some useful powers."

"Mmm." She mumbled. They stopped in front of her cabin.

"Good night. Better get some rest. I have a feeling this isn't the end of Circe." He kissed her cheek.

She reached up and pulled him close. "I expect better good-night kisses than that, Will Florens."

"Well, maybe for tonight." She laughed and pressed her lips to his.

Shrill giggling came from the direction of the Aphrodite Cabin. She pulled away.

"Good-night." Then Amy went into her cabin and changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and climbed into bed.

The next morning Amy was shaken awake. Will was standing over her, a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" She yawned.

"Circe. She Iris-Messaged us."

"Let me get dressed. I want to see." Will turned away.

"Meet us at the Big House. Chiron called an emergency war council." Then he left.

Amy brushed her teeth, combed her hair, threw it into a messy ponytail, slapped on some clothes, and sprinted to the Big House. The rec room door burst open as she opened it. The war council turned and stared at her.

"Ah. Good, you're here." Chiron nodded to her. "Circe has sent us a message." He took the hotplate and put some water on it. As the steam rose, a rainbow formed. Chiron tossed a drachma into the rainbow. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us the message." An image of Circe and a small army of monsters appeared.

"A war will be fought to see who shall be the new goddess of magic-will it be me, or my mother Hecate? I will destroy all of Manhattan unless you fight. Today." Circe gave an evil grin. "I'll be waiting." The image shattered.

The council stared at Amy. Amy felt slightly baffled-her brain was slow-going. "So...if we stay here and don't fight, she'll destroy Manhattan and our camp."

Chiron nodded. "We need to fight and prepare for war. She has cleared Manhattan so that no mortal will be hurt." He turned to Amy. "And you will be leading us." The council immediately started to argue with him.

"She can't lead us into war! She's the newest kid here."

"She's, like, Greek, for Zeus's sake!"

"Yeah, she has denarii, not drachmas!"

"She defeated Circe last night." Will snarled angrily so that the council could hear him. "Can any of you do magic? Are any of you descended from Heracles and Perseus? Can you summon snow like Elsa from the Disney movie _Frozen_?"

A few of the members looked confused, but it was silent.

"Exactly." Will glared around at them. "I'm pretty sure none of you are descendants of children from every single god in Greek history besides Hera!"

You could hear snow drop. Well, you could if it weren't summer. Amy stared at the mist still billowing up from the hotplate.

"Then it is settled." Chiron nodded to Amy. "Now, prepare the campers for battle."

As the strawberry trucks carried the campers to the city, Amy noticed something-there was not a sound in the city. The brakes screeched to a stop, and the door opened. The campers climbed out from all four trucks and gathered in Times Square. "Okay, here's the plan-Athena and Hecate, stay here. You too, Percy. Hermes, guard and fight at the Empire State Building. Apollo, Hephaestus, Williamsburg Bridge. Demeter, Janus, and Morpheus, Williamsburg Bridge. Hebe, Aphrodite, Brooklyn Bridge. Everyone got that?" The campers mumbles in reply. "Okay. This is going to be tough, but try your best to kill those monsters. It'll be tricky with Circe, so don't try to mess with her if she shows up." She raised her sword. "FOR HECATE!" The demigods followed the cry, and it echoed off the empty buildings of Manhattan.

They stood around preparing for about three hours until the attack began. A horde of hellhounds poured into Times Square. Amy yelped as a hellhound pounced on her. She clicked her flashlight and stabbed it into its gut. A dracanae hissed and unsheathed it's claws. "Circe will be here ssssoon. Run, little hero, while you sstill can."

"Never!" Amy slashed at it and it exploded into yellow dust.

"Amy!" Will ran up to her.

"Will! Did you run all the way over here?"

"Yes! Circe's at the Empire State Building! She's defeating us!"

"I'll get over there. HEY, EVERYONE! GET TO THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" Amy sprinted towards the Empire State Building with the rest of the campers following.

It was chaos. More demigods were falling than monster. Circe blasted away Alex Dramany away with a flick of her hand. Amy ran towards Circe. Circe turned and gave her an evil smile. She waved her arm, and explosions followed.


	11. Chapter 11-The Defeat of Circe

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Defeat of Circe**_

_**(WILL'S POV THIRD-PERSON)**_

There was a huge hole in the ground. Amy's sword lay in the street, it's owner nowhere to be found.

"_AMY! AMY!_" Will screamed. He started to run towards the hole, but Percy grabbed him.

"No! It's too dangerous."

"But she might still be alive!"

"We'll look for her after! The monsters are retreating." Percy insisted. Will reluctantly stopped fighting Percy, and the grip on his arm was released.

"The Empire Hotel! Let's go." Percy called. The demigods picked up the wounded and headed over to the hotel.

Will collapsed on a bed in one of the rooms. A few Hermes guys, his brothers, clapped him on the shoulder. A bunch of Aphrodite girls gave him sympathetic looks. That just made him feel worse. Annabeth poked her head in.

"Hi. The Demeter Cabin whipped up a buffet if you're hungry."

"Okay, got it." She left. Then an explosion shook the building. Will rushed out of the hotel with his fellow campers. Circe was floating above the street, a green light around her.

"Heroes of Olympus." She started. "Your representative has fallen. I am the new goddess of magic. More fighting would be useless, as I have defeated one of the most powerful demigods. Surrender and accept me as the new goddess of magic and childbirth, controller of the Mist, and I will reward you. Your camp will be repaired to be better than ever. So will your city. Accept me, and I will honor you above all others." The campers muttered among themselves. Percy and Will drew their swords at the same time. The rest followed.

Circe sneered. "You wish to fight still? Very well. I will kill everyone of you as I killed Amelia Roberts. None shall be spared!" Circe raised her hands. Out of nowhere, a figure materialized and charged at Circe, leaping into the air and raising her sword.

As Amy brang her sword down upon Circe's head, Circe screamed and thrust out her knife towards Amy's abdomen. Circe exploded into yellow dust and disintegrated. The campers stood there in silence, stunned, as Amy stood there. She was clutching at something in front of her, something silver and shiny-something _inside_ of her. The stunned silence was broken only by Will.

"_NO!"_ Will screamed, running towards her. He caught her as she started to fall. Amy stared helplessly at him with her blue eyes.

"Did I get her?" She whispered.

"Yes. yes, you did." Will's panic started to set in. He took a deep breath and tried to keep calm for her sake. "But...how did you survive the explosion?"

"I survived, but I used the Mist to make it look like I was blasted to pieces by the explosion. Pretty clever, huh?"

"Yeah." Will murmured. "Pretty clever." He lowered her down to the pavement, still holding her. He crouched and stared into her eyes. He looked around wildly. "Nectar! I need nectar! And ambrosia!"

An Athena guy stumbled to him and handed him some ambrosia and nectar.

"You are _not_ going to die. You can't." Will gave her some ambrosia. She chewed it and swallowed. "What does it taste like to you?"

"Soup. Chicken broth with macaroni in it." She coughed, and flecks of blood settled on her face and his shirt.

"Nectar." He scrambled for the canteen.

"Too late, Will. Save it for the people who can be saved." She coughed again, and blood oozed out of her mouth.

"No no no no no no no." Will started to cry. "No. You can't die!"

"Will...I'll wait for you. Give the sword to Augustus Black in the Apollo Cabin. Tell him thanks for the essentials."

"What?"

"He'll understand. Ask him."

"I won't have to. You're going to survive." Will insisted.

"Don't lie to me, Will. We'll see each other again one day. I promise. I swear upon the River Styx."

_Swear. See each other again. Promise._ The words flurried around Will's brain.

"Take the knife out, Will."

Will gripped the handle of the knife and pulled it out. "Wait-that'll just make it worse."

"Shhhhhhh. Keep the knife. Remember me. Live on with your life."

"No! No!" Will shook her a bit, but the light in her eyes were already fading.

"Remember, Will. Remember." She whispered. She went still as Will weeped.

Her shroud was a creamy white, embroidered with a sign of every god she was descended from on it. Will clenched his teeth as he tried not to cry, but suddenly burst out in sobs as he took the torch and lit her body, which was wrapped in the shroud. Her flashlight-sword had been given to Augustus, the rest of her belongings mailed to her dad in Washington D.C. Will had the blood-splattered knife hanging above his bunk. As her ashes burned in the fire, Will thought of her last words.

_Remember, Will. Remember._

Hecate cast a sad smile at her daughter's burning body, reached into the fire, kissed Amy's forehead, and disappeared.

Only Will noticed her.


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Three Years Later**_

Will stood at the edge of the ocean, remembering Amy. He clutched the knife that had killed her, along with her ashes, and stared out at the beautiful blue water. His friends stood next to him, sad and quiet. He raised the knife and threw it out to sea, with her ashes, which blew away in the wind. He was in college now, attending UCLA in California. He dreamed of his would-be future with Amy.

And with one last thought of her golden hair and crystal blue eyes, he let go.


End file.
